Various approaches to outdoor and to portable games have been utilized throughout the years, including pocket sized magnetic game boards, peg boards, and large permanent installations such as tiled or painted checker boards on outdoor tables, etc. Permanent installations may be unavailable in a given user's preference. Pocket sized boards are small. Conventional boards are poorly adapted to uneven beach sand surfaces, and sand gets on the playing surface.